naruto_world_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Hoshi Uchiha
Background Hoshi is the only child of the Uchiha clan leader in Konoha. Her father has great expectations of her, including that she will make a proper political marriage when she is older, although she would much rather be known as a strong kunoichi and not her father's daughter or some trophy wife. She is intimidated by her overbearing father. She is driven by both her father's expectations, and her own motivation to surpass them and "show him up". She was raised within the Uchiha clan and trained in their techniques by other clan members where she discovered an aptitude for genjutsu and strategy. Her physical combat skills have always been weak, which is a source of shame for her and something she is working hard to overcome in various ways. When the clan joined Konoha, she came with them of course, and is very interested in this new way of life for ninjas and supportive of the environment, even if getting along with everyone can be a little difficult and she feels more pressure than ever to succeed and grow strong and skilled. Personality Hoshi has a little bit of an identity crisis resulting from her overbearing father and her own internal drive. Her high standards have resulted in Imposter Syndrome and an internal lack of confidence and pessimism - she always sees the worst in herself and room for improvement, even when a job was well technically done. Failure is her greatest fear. But showing these insecurities is also a character flaw in her opinion, so she tries to hide it and fake confidence, which results in her coming across as a little fake or poser-ish at times. Her lack of self-confidence and these internal walls prevent her from getting close to people, which of course she tries to disguise as "making friends isn't very ninja-like". That's not to say she's unfriendly, but there's only so close she's willing to let people get to her, and she can even come across as shy in some interactions. Looks She stands at 5' 5" with a slightly awkward and lanky look to her body, like someone who grew a little too tall for the rest of her body to keep up. Like most Uchiha, she has black hair and dark brown eyes. Her hair is worn down, almost to her waist, when she is in the village relaxing, but for practical purposes she ties it back or braids it for training and missions. Hoshi favors wearing Uchiha clan clothing in shades of dark blue and black with the clan emblem prominently displayed. Like other ninjas of Konoha, she wears a forehead protector to show her allegiance. Combat Style Hoshi relies on her prowess with genjutsu to distract or incapacitate opponents to create openings for her and her teammates. She prefers indirect attacks, traps, and stealthy maneuvers as opposed to direct and open confrontation. The ideal she is working towards is to not be seen by her opponent before dealing a strike. Technique Stats Taijutsu: 5 Ninjutsu: 10 Genjutsu: 15 Total: 30 Body Stats Strength: 5 Speed: 10 Mind: 15 Chakra: 10 Control: 10 Total: 50 Items Here you will fill in your characters items. You don't edit this part unless you have a weapon. Kunais and Shurikens are already counted. Smoke bomb(5): A bomb that lets it smoke when it explodes. Good for escaping and hiding. Weapon: (Optional) Ryo: 0 Techniques Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique (Genjutsu) - This is a genjutsu that reveals the fears that dwell inside people's hearts. First, an imaginary circle of leaves will spin around and envelop the target, falling away shortly after. After a short period, the illusion will begin. This is to make the illusion more convincing, since the user will likely have moved before the illusion sets in. If the mental image is a gruesome one, the shock will be accordingly great. Chain Illusions (Genjutsu) - The target will feel chains wrapping up thier arms, legs, as well as their neck. Attempting to resist this using physical means will cause morbid illusions of injury and mental fatigue. Hallucinations (Genjutsu) - The target begins to see oddities around them in their environment, for example trees turning into birds and people sprouting extra limbs or heads. At the D rank level this is limited to focusing on one thing at a time.